


Red Seas

by consultingidjits



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Eventual Smut, M/M, Post-High School, Preacher's Kid Castiel, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 21:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15782448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingidjits/pseuds/consultingidjits





	Red Seas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! It's my first attempt at writing a fic so I hope you like it! Any constructive criticism would be much appreciated thank you for reading xx

Watching the sun set on the horizon made him sad.

It wasn't anything he could explain to anyone or would want to, knowing his family. But Dean Winchester would sit on the cool roof shingles every afternoon just to watch the sun disappear for the day. Sometimes he wondered whether he liked making himself sad.

"What are you doing up there?" a voice asked one evening. Dean looked down to see Jo coming home from work. Her clothes were labeled with one of the few chain restaurants that reached their little town, but her school bag was hanging off one of her shoulders. 

Dean shouted down, "Watching the sun." Jo was quiet for a second, thinking.

"Want a cigarette?"

Dean looked down at her with a serious face. It softened after a moment and he nodded. "Come up here then," he replied. "-And don't let my mom see you." Soon, Jo was dashing up the stairs to Dean's room and climbing out his window. She settled her backpack between her legs and reached in to grab an opened pack of Marlboro Gold. Dean slipped out a lighter and lit his. A few puffs and he held his towards Jo's to light it.

A U-Haul pulled up to the house.

"Those are the Novaks," Jo said as she exhaled a puff of smoke. John Winchester went to the truck from the front door. Dean watched the man in the driver's seat.

"Who?"

"After what happened with the last one, town needed another preacher. You know, Pastor Alastair?" Dean shook his head and put the cigarette out on one of the shingles. He hated that man. "This one's got kids."

 

"What do you mean kids?"

"My mom told me they were all adopted." 

They heard John laugh and then slap the top of the truck. It drove further down the road. Dean watched the sun.

 

* * *

 

"Amen," the church murmured on Sunday.

Dean's family lingered inside the church after everyone had left. John and Mary talked with the new preacher and his wife. Sam and Dean stood quietly, facing the Novak kids. Dean thought they were a little too quiet for comfort.

"Hello," one girl from their side said, grinning at the two boys. "I'm Anna," she added while holding a hand out to Dean. She was at least one year older than him. "What's your name?"

"Dean." He shook her hand, but his eyes caught on the mop of black hair on one of the Novak boy's heads. He looked back to Anna and gestured to his brother. "This is Sam."

Their dad was nice enough, but not entirely present when it came to raising them, spending most nights working on his sermons at the chapel. There was Michael, the eldest of the bunch. Because he was already out of school, he wasn't around much either. Anna settled in well at school - all of the Novak kids did really. Gabriel made lots of friends and enemies in the first week, always jumping around the cafeteria to talk to everyone. It was a surprise how quiet he got in church on Sundays. Balthazar smoked cigarettes under the bleachers. The only Novak that could ever really be found alone was Castiel. He was always in the library reading, or so Sam told Dean.

"He's nice," he said as Dean was driving them to school one morning. "You should talk to him, he seems pretty lonely."

"Why don't you do it? You're in the library same as him anyways." Sam gives him a look.

"Anyways, I'm hanging out with Ruby after school so you don't have to pick me up." Dean chortled.

"The _junior_?" He slapped the steering wheel in between his laughter. "Look at you go, Sammy, never knew you had a thing for-."

"Oh my god, Dean, shut up." 

 

After school, Dean went to see if Castiel was in the library. He was.

Dean sat at his table. "Hey." He was immediately shushed and shot a look by the librarian. Castiel looked up at him blankly.

"You're-."

"Dean," he said. "Winchester? From church."

"Yeah."

He felt the librarian's eyes burning holes in his skin. So he nodded towards the door. "Hey uh, can we get out of here? Pretty sure the librarian's got a crush on me or something."

 

They sat on the bleachers, watching football and cheerleader practice going on simultaneously. Dean reached into his jacket pocket for a his pack of Marlboros and reached a hand over to offer Castiel one. Castiel shook his head. "I don't smoke."

Dean shoved the pack back into his pocket and lit the one in his mouth. "Your choice or your dad's?"

"Mine."

The sky was bright orange by now. Dean ran a hand through his hair and exhaled smoke. "You mind if I ask you some questions?"

"I think I'd need my lawyer present," Castiel replied, cracking a small smile at him. Dean chuckled and raised his cigarette at him.

"So you do have a sense of humor after all." Dean grinned at him when he looked away. "That yours too? Never heard your dad crack jokes during his sermon last Sunday."

"No my uh, father isn't keen on making many jokes, really." Castiel sighed. "He and Michael are working on building up the church now, not really a great environment to be telling any jokes."

"Michael's the oldest right?"

"Right."

"Do you all wanna be preachers or something?"

"Just Michael. Anna wants to be a lawyer, as does Balthazar. Gabriel's undecided."

"What about you?" Castiel laughed and shook his head at the question. "What?"

"Forgive me, I'm not used to talking so much about us."

"No one asks?"

"Not me, anyways. Anna's usually the one talking for us."

Dean snorted. "Yeah, she's pretty out there. At this rate, pretty sure she'll be the one preaching instead of your dad or Michael." They both laughed at that and then a silence fell over them as they watched the sky turn from orange to purple. The cheerleaders filed into their locker rooms as did the football players into their own. The day was coming to a close, but Dean didn't really want to go home yet. He liked talking to Castiel. Instead of dulling out Jo's voice to watch the sun every day, he found himself paying more attention to what Castiel had to say than the time of day. "Wanna grab something to eat?"

Castiel checked his phone for the time. "I can't. My mother is making dinner." Dean shrugged and stood on his feet.

"That's all right. It's just Sam said he sees you in the library during lunch so just in case you were hungry or anything." Castiel smiled and Dean couldn't help but smile in return. "I can drop you home, though. You know, only if you want to?" Inside, Dean kicked himself for making such a big fuss over him. He wasn't his mom - didn't need to make sure he ate or got home safely. But Castiel nodded and walked alongside him down the bleachers.

"That'd be great. Thank you."

They got in Dean's 1967 Chevrolet Impala and drove off towards Castiel's house. When they arrived, Castiel got out and crouched down by Dean's window. "Thank you, Dean."

"Don't mention it, Cas."

A puzzled look sprung onto Castiel's face. "Cas?"

"Shit, sorry. Castiel, I mean."

"No, that's okay, keep it. It's certainly got a nice ring to it."

Dean laughed. "You talk different compared to your brothers and sister." 

"I.. Thank you?"

Dean smiles. "See you tomorrow, man." 

By the time Dean got home, his family had finished dinner, so Dean took his food up to his room. After cleaning everything off his plate and half-assing his homework, Dean called it a day. He reached beneath his bed and pulled out an issue of "Busty Asian Beauties" to flip through. He hadn't really looked at it before, but there was an image in the back that featured an ad for a different series. The woman on that page had slightly tanned skin, jet black hair, and light blue eyes. Everything about her Dean knew was modified, but he couldn't help but think he'd seen something similar before. "Well, what the hell," Dean muttered as he unbuckled his belt and undid his pants.

Slowly, his eyes traveled up and down the woman's body, studying every curve. Suddenly, the curves didn't seem to do it for him so he focused on the eyes for a moment until he got going. His right hand was firm and quick to slick up his member once precum began to seep out from him. A shudder made its way out of Dean as he continued to touch himself. Soon, Dean closed his eyes to imagine the woman he saw, putting the magazine down and bringing his other hand up to rest on his chest. Wanting more, Dean began to make a small whine but stopped himself short since he knew someone might hear him. "Shit," he muttered, feeling held back from release as the cold air hit his angry cock. His pace quickened and his imagination started to turn on him. Soon the woman he saw in the ad had shorter hair, almost like a boy's. Her shoulders turned broader and eventually he recognized the mop of jet black hair in his fantasy to be none other than the Novak boy. He didn't begin to stop, though, he was too deep into it to realize who was fueling his fantasy tonight.

"Jesus," Dean choked out as he imagined him coming up between his legs and putting his warm mouth over his hard cock. The idea of Castiel's blue eyes staring directly at him as he writhed under his mouth. Then, the feeling of his mouth, hot and wet and ten kinds of wrong. Soon, these ideas got the best of Dean and he was heaving deep breaths at the mercy of his hand. Not just his mouth now, but Dean thought of his cock _in_ him. He'd wrap his hands around Castiel's tight ass and fuck into him until day broke again. Imagining the sight of Castiel's member bouncing up and down between them almost made Dean cum but then he got to thinking about all the sweet noises Cas would probably make with Dean's thick cock inside of him. The indecent whines and the _please please please oh jesus, fuck me harder._  Dean's cum quickly spurt from the tip of his cock and made a small mess of his bed sheets, a moan breaking out from his throat. But it was all a blur what happened after that, except he remembered stashing away his skin mags and pulling up his pants. 

* * *

Dean remembered what happened the night before, so he avoided Castiel and the library for the day. After school, Sam hung around Ruby again. Dean drove home alone.

Until he saw Castiel walking down the long road lining Bobby's property. Bobby sold old and used cars for a living, which is how he was so close to John Winchester, the town mechanic. But aside from that, he had an empty field on the other end of his property for god knows what. The road right beside it was on the way to Dean's house and eventually the Novak's if you went further down. So naturally, Dean pulled over. "That you, Novak?"

Castiel turned to the car and leaned in to see Dean. "Hello, Dean."

"What're you doing out here?"

"I'm .. I'm walking home."

"From school? Jesus, are you trying to get heat stroke or something?"

Castiel paused to think. "No, I'm not."

Dean scoffed and opened the door from where he was sitting. "Not sure if you're joking but get in, crazy." Castiel hesitated to get in but eventually complied. Dean drove.

"Thank you," Castiel said in the middle of silence. Dean was too chickenshit to start any conversation after what he fantasized about Castiel last night.

"Can't believe you'd walk from the school back home," he replied. "Where are your brothers and sister?"

"I walk home every day. Well, except last night."

"Every day?" Castiel nodded. There was another silence before Dean piped up. "Ok listen, just so you don't go dying out there, I'm driving you home from now on, got it?"

"Oh no, Dean, I couldn't-."

Dean interrupted, "Ah, ah. No excuses. I'm on this road home every day and I'm not about to drag your dead body back to your place one day because you dried out in the sun, okay?" Castiel only nodded until they got to his house to which a small smile crept onto his lips and he said his 'thank you's. Dean breathed out a deep sigh of relief after he parked the Impala in his driveway at home. He put his head down on the steering wheel and took another deep breath. "What were you thinking?" he thought to himself in embarrassment. Now he'd have to see  Castiel's stupid face every day - those intense eyes staring him down when he made a sly comment and he'd be all his for the half an hour it takes him to drive Castiel home. The more Dean thought about what could happen in those thirty minutes with Castiel, the more he felt the resistance of his jeans against the growing bulge in his pants.

 


End file.
